


clown mask

by kopi_luwak



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing melihat sepasang sayap yang patah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clown mask

**Author's Note:**

> ini cuma drabble singkat atas kepergian luhan dari ekso aduh hati saya 3
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

Zhang Yixing menatap punggung yang memanggul beban berat selama tiga puluh tiga bulan, beban yang dulunya sama ditanggung berenam, stress yang mendekati mantan ketua mereka juga sama, ada sayap yang tidak bisa terbang di sana, mereka penuh luka dan patah.

“Aku sayang kalian,” katanya, dengan merah di mata, tangisan yang konstan dan tidak berhenti menandakan sakit yang terlalu parah ditanggungnya, ini adalah jalan yang terbaik, genggaman tangannya menguat, paradoks yang tampak jelas di depan mata itu menyakitkannya, maka seiring pertunjukan itu terakhir, sebuah pikiran melintas di kepalanya yang terasa penuh sesak mendadak,

pergilah, wahai burung yang terluka dan tertelungkup di sarang emasmu, raihlah kebebasanmu yang menunggumu di luar.


End file.
